Love is a Funny Thing
by klaineforeverandalways
Summary: It takes a lot to realize that you are in love...after a hard love life can Blaine realize that he is love with Kurt? Or will he ignorne his feelings for him?
1. KurtComa

Love is a Funny Thing

Okay guys first fan fic and I am totally scared! I am totally in love with Kurt and Blaine. Anyway this is just a little story I came up with and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Love is a Funny Thing

Chapter One- Kurt-coma

Blaine was pacing back and forth in his dorm room at Dalton waiting for his best friends Wes and David to come up to his room and they would walk to their classes together like they have every day since Blaine started Dalton Academy, but today was different Blaine paced on two conditions: One when he was nervous before a performance and two whenever he thought about Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had been thinking about Kurt a lot lately. He always thought about Kurt's enchanting eyes and how he could never tell which color they were, too Blaine they seemed to change color with every passing second, and they seem to always corresponding with whatever the petite brunette was feeling.

Blaine thought more and more about Kurt and the more and more he thought about Kurt the more he would realize how much he liked Kurt…wait not like…more like _love._ Blaine hated using that word to express his feelings after all it had gotten his heart broken many times. Blaine's love life seem to be on repeat- find an "amazing" guy, realize he was in love with him and then getting his heart broken.

"Come on Blaine pull yourself together, an amazing, hot, sensitive, sweet, beautiful guy named Kurt is never _never _going to like you!" Blaine took some heavy deep breaths before he heard voices, "Dude he has got it _bad_!" "Wes maybe it's not as bad as it seems." "Dude he used the words _**beautiful **_and _**hot **_to describe one petite brunette….he's got it bad."

Blaine turned around and there were Wes and David, in Dalton Academy uniform both staring at him with glaring eyes. There was silence until Wes decided to speak, "Dude, you okay, we were walking up here and we heard you ranting about Kurt so we figured you were just in another Kurt-coma." Blaine blushed when they said Kurt-coma, it really did seem like when Blaine thought about Kurt he went into a coma. "Then we heard what you were saying and we knew that you have got it bad…you are totally _**hooked**_ on one petite brunette named Kurt Hummel!"

"So what if I am Kurt's just so…indescribable….." David frowned and gave a concerned look to Wes before he spoke, "Look Blaine, we know how your love life cycle goes and we just don't want to see you get hurt again." Wes piped up, "Yeah Dude just be careful okay? Don't get too caught up with Kurt." Blaine turned around, "Thanks guys. For dealing with me for being obsessed with Kurt and all." Wes laughed, "That's what best friends are for. Now let's get to our first class if we wait any longer we will be late." So Blaine took a deep breath and walked out of his dorm room, not sure if he was ready to face a day without Kurt.

**A/N: I really hope you guys loved this. If you guys post reviews I might make this into a multi-chapter thingy. If you don't thank you for wasting at least two to five minutes (depending whether you are a slow reader or not) out of your life to read my story. I really hope you guys loved and enjoyed this story. Please review!**


	2. Boy oh Boy English Class

Love is a Funny Thing

HOLY CRAP two reviews! Yes! I dedicate this chapter to Totallystarstruck and Tinkerbell220 for telling me to continue on a story I thought would fail thanks guys!

Love is a Funny Thing

Chapter 2- Boy oh Boy English Class

Walking down the hallways at Dalton Academy seemed like a completely blur to Blaine. As he walked down the hallway today everything around Blaine seemed to stop- he blocked out Wes and David's conversation as well as everyone else's around him, he blocked out the doors opening and closing, he even blocked out the five minute warning bell.

Everything around Blaine just…stopped it was like Blaine was in his on little bubble. Then Blaine turned the corner and there was his first hour…English as Blaine walked to door of his first class his bubble popped and it seemed like everything was ten times louder than it was supposed to be.

Blaine walked into his English class room and plopped down at his desk. Blaine's teacher Mrs. Anderson entered the room, "All right class if you would pull out your book." Blaine sighed and pulled out his copy of the famous _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Blaine popped the book onto his desk and waited for his teacher to give him further instructions, "Blaine would like to tell the class what your favorite part of this chapter was?" Blaine looked around the class was staring at him waiting him to answer the teacher's question.

Blaine gulped, "Well uh my favorite quote was…" The truth was Blaine had no CLUE what his favorite quote was because he didn't read the chapter. Blaine flipped around the book nervously and turned to page 149 _okay, _Blaine thought_ I guess I'm going to have a pick a quote from this page._ Blaine read the page fast to look like his was just skimming the pages, but he was reading and what he read was so inspiring to him, he just knew that this was just the quote he was going to have to share with Kurt sometime.

"My favorite quote was defiantly _I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win but you sometimes do."_ The teacher gave her nod of approval, "Ah what an inspiring quote. Very nice Blaine." Blaine leaned back and sighed knowing that he had won, if he rarely did.

**AN: Eh, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I thought it was going too. I thought I wasn't going to continue but you can't ignore the people who REALLY want you to continue *cough cough* mom *cough cough* to all of you who don't have courage: know that you will rarely win but you sometimes will. All we need in life is a little courage.**


	3. He's There in the Flesh Dude!

Love is a Funny Thing

Since that chapter was really short I am rewarding you guys with a super long chapter where a LOT will happen this is what happens when you let a Klaine fan near a computer. Let's just say it's Friday and I'm bored here you guys go.

Chapter Three- He's there in the Flesh Dude!

The bell rang releasing all the Dalton kids' from their first hour. Blaine walked out of the classroom feeling sadder than he had when he entered the classroom. Blaine had a free period before his second period (he didn't know why Dalton was like this putting kids in a classroom for an hour and half then releasing them for an hour break.) so he thought he would go to his dorm room before he starting sobbing in front of the population of Dalton.

When Blaine felt like he was about to cry, his vision blurred so he took some wrong turns on the way back to his dorm room. Five minutes later he finally found his dorm and he opened the door hastily and closing it slowly. When he turned around Wes and David were sitting on Blaine's bed, reading out of the notebook where he wrote down his thoughts about Kurt.

"What the heck are you doing with that?" Blaine asked the question slowly and calmly surprisingly for a boy who was filled with anger. Wes and David looked back and forth at each other. Silence. No one speaking. Blaine was silent for so many years. Painful memories flooding back lighting fast. "Maybe, you guys didn't understand me. I said what the heck you are doing with that." There was more silence. Blaine didn't know if he could take standing in the silence any longer.

Wes finally broke the silence, "Blaine were sorry but you've been acting weird lately so we need to figure out exactly how you felt about Kurt." Wes slowly dropped the book to the floor, and slid across the floor to Blaine. Blaine picked it up and noticed highlighted sentences- sentences about how he commented on how beautiful Kurt was, how kissable his lips look, how he couldn't stop staring at the petite brunette. Blaine actually blushed re-reading the sentences he hastily wrote out whenever he thought about Kurt.

"Its fine guys I shouldn't have snapped at the both of you, but you had no right to read through that…that's my-"David laughed "It's not private information dude but we are sorry for reading through the whole thing without your permission." Blaine stopped short in his tracks.

"You read through the WHOLE thing?" Blaine started hyperventilating he couldn't see what was happening…..he stopped breathing and that is the moment when everything blacked out…..

Kurt entered Dalton Academy with a huge smile on his face, he escaped Karosfky, and he is now going to school with Blaine…..oh Blaine. Kurt thought about him constantly, he thought about how beautiful his hazel eyes were enchanting, how his smile was melting and how his hair was perfect.

Kurt would be sharing a dorm with Blaine since Blaine had worked hard to be at the top of Dalton he of course got the only empty room and once Kurt mentioned he knew the gorgeous boy the said (to Kurt's surprise) that he would be sharing a dorm with him.

Kurt traveled to the senior hallway if he had been at McKinley the seniors would have pushed him into a wall telling him to stay out, but this was _Dalton. No bullies here_ Kurt thought to himself happily. He walked up to his dorm room number 452 and that is when Kurt heard the desperate cries for help.

Kurt knew Dalton know he knew that you couldn't be heard up here unless someone was walking up the Headmaster decide the top senior would like his own private space. What the voices where saying made Kurt go weak. "Help! Please someone help!" Kurt knew that the people in that room needed help and he was going to have to help but what made Kurt go weak was he knew those voices he knew Wes and David visited Blaine for their rooms where right down the hall, but if they were calling for help the person inside, most likely Blaine.

Kurt rushed inside the room and what he saw made him even sicker. Sprawled on the floor was Blaine. Kurt suddenly felt weak and dropped to the floor and mumbled a weak "Help" for Wes and David had not noticed him they were to focused on their calls for help hoping that they would get lucky. Hoping someone would pass by the room and hear the two boys' desperate calls for help.

It was David who noticed Kurt kneeling on the floor, "Wes…it's Kurt!" Wes turned around and smiled "Hi Kurt" Kurt nodded to the boy for he did not feel like speaking. Kurt got up slowly trying not to fall again. As soon as he was up he dusted himself off and took a deep shaky breath, "What happened to Blaine."

Silence. Kurt was feeling the silence. He wanted to know what happened to Blaine. The silence was cutting into Kurt like a dagger. He couldn't take it, ".." David looked at Wes and spoke, "We told him we read through his 'Though Book' and he started hyperventilating like he does every single time something makes him mad but this time was worse and he lost control of his breathing." Kurt rushed over to Blaine and took the other boy's hand, "What Thought Book?" Wes nodded to the book just beside Blaine and cautiously Kurt picked it up, he looked at the page, probably the same page Blaine read before he passed out.

Kurt re-read the page, it was impossible; Blaine couldn't be having these feeling towards him. He re-read the sentence _and his lips look so kissable if only I could kiss them…._and spoke, "What is this thing about."

"It's all about you, Kurt it's all about _**you**_." Kurt shuddered that last word that David said was haunting. "This can't be all about me I mean I'm not amazing." Wes gave a snort, "Look Kurt you're here in the flesh which…." The two boys had finally noticed what Kurt was wearing- a Dalton Academy Uniform.

"…And since he came back I left." Kurt had just finished telling the story to David and Wes and Blaine's condition was the same, they had gotten the nurse and she had left him on the bed telling the boys to keep a watchful eye on him. The nurse said she needed to take Blaine down to the infirmary but Kurt refused. "So now tell me that thought book can't be about…." "Kurt it is defiantly about you. Blaine tells us a different thing about you that he adores about you .day." Kurt blushed at the thought. Suddenly a noise came from Blaine and Kurt was the first one to the bed. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, he noticed who was standing in front of him and spoke, "Kurt…" and then there was silence.

**AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn well that was a scary ending! I seriously don't know where I am taking this story so if ANY of you have any ideas I will greatly appreciate it.**


	4. Kurt Go Get the Nurse NOW!

Love is a Funny Thing

Thank you guys for the reviews! You guys make my day! I promise to do 1 to 2 chapters a day, since people tell me to update more often. So let's see where I can take this story now.

Chapter 4- Kurt Go Get the Nurse NOW!

Kurt gasped, "Blaine?" No answer. Silence. Kurt would not wait in the silence any longer. "Blaine? Blaine please wake up _**please." **_Kurt felt dizzy and weak, seeing Blaine so weak and unprotected. To keep himself steady Kurt grabbed on to Blaine's and just held it.

If Blaine had been awake the two boys would probably have looked at theirs hands, then each other and then blush, but Blaine was not awake. David and Wes walked over to Kurt, "Kurt you're going to be okay?" Kurt gave Wes a weak smile, "Yes, I think I'll be okay. Once he wakes up." Kurt looked down at Blaine and gave him a weak smile.

Wes and David were in the other part of the dorm room, yeah Blaine's room was pretty huge that's why they spent so much time in there. They were watching Harry Potter their favorite thing to do with each other. They watched in silence for the first ten minutes. "David, I'm worried about Kurt, I mean what if Blaine…." Wes left off the last word but David knew what it was supposed to be and he gulped.

"Maybe we should go check on them." David wanted to check on his best friend, he wanted to make sure he lived, he _**had**_ to wake up, oh why did they go through his thought book. Wes nodded his head no. "You saw the look on Kurt's face he wants to be alone with Blaine." David understood, but he wanted to go check on his best friend. Wes saw the concerned look on his best friend's face, "He'll be fine now let's get back to the movie."

Kurt looked around the room, Wes and David had left the room to go watch a movie so Kurt was totally alone with Blaine. As Kurt sat there holding Blaine's hand he thought about how much he cared about him. He remembered the last text message he got from Blaine which was a quote about courage.

Kurt realized right then and there that he was in love with Blaine, sure most gay guys aren't in love with the first openly gay guy the meet, but Blaine was just so perfect. His hair, his eyes, and his clothes, just everything about Blaine was perfect in Kurt's eyes. Kurt just kept holding Blaine's handing and squeezing it over and over again gently. Then very slowly Blaine squeezed gently back.

Kurt gasped; Blaine had squeezed back which means he was alive. Kurt ran into the part of the room Wes and David were in and had a big smile on his face.

"Whoa Kurt what is up with you." Wes and David had no clue what was going on with that kid considering the fact that Blaine's life was on the line. Kurt smiled once more before he let out the great news, "I was squeezing Blaine's hand and he squeezed back!" Wes and David were in shock. Could Blaine really survive this?

Kurt ran into the part of the room were Blaine was and noticed something was terribly wrong. David ran over to his friend and checked his breathing, "His breathing is stopping, and Kurt go get the nurse NOW!" Kurt ran out of the room and into the hallway, hoping that the nurse would be able to help Blaine, the boy who he was in love with

**AN: So guys what do ya think? This chapter did not turn out like I thought it would. To everyone who has reviewed on this story THANK YOU guys give me the courage to keep writing. To the person who said I real talent thank you. To the person who liked the petite brunette and the thought book thank you. I will be sure to dedicate my next chapter to the both of you. Thank you guys for giving me the courage to keep doing the thing I love most.**


	5. Help

Love is a Funny Thing

Okay second chapter today guys to everyone who has reviewed THANK YOU! This chapter goes out to all of you! I really have no clue what the heck I am doing, so thanks for all the support and thanks for saying you love my story!

Chapter 5- Help

Kurt ran down the hallway, his vision was blurring, this could _**not**_ be happening, he could not lose Blaine…he couldn't…

After five minutes Kurt finally found the nurses office. He opened to find an old women checking over a wounded boy. She turned around and gave Kurt a smile, "Ah. I remember you; have you come to tell me about Blaine?" Kurt nodded.

"Well?" The old woman looked down upon Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath, "Y-y-you have to help Blaine h-h-e's…." Kurt stopped talking he couldn't talk about Blaine without bursting into tears. The nurse finished the sentence, "Kurt is he losing control of his breathing?" Kurt nodded.

The nurse had told Kurt to stay in the nurse's office and she had rushed off to Blaine's room. Kurt sat down a little cot and just lost control of his emotions.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt turned around looking for the voice that had spoken. It was the wounded boy on the cot. Kurt nodded his head no. Kurt wasn't going to be okay. He might lose one of the most important people in his life. Kurt couldn't lose Blaine; he needed Blaine in his life.

The door the office opened and in came Wes and David carrying Blaine's thought book in Wes's hand. "Here", Wes said handing the book to Kurt, "There's a certain entry you really need to read." Kurt nodded and opened to the dog eared page in the book.

_**Today I took Kurt out for coffee to talk about his situation, He sat there looking depressed but in my eyes he just looked drop-dead-gorgeous. I think I'm in love with him, but since my love life cycle seems to be on repeat I think this time I will hide my feelings for him, but it's so hard I can't help it. Every single time Kurt is in the same room as me I can do nothing but stare at him and stare at him….**_

Kurt stopped reading that was all he needed to know, Blaine really did love him, and they felt the same way about each other. Kurt handed the book back to Wes, "Thank you." Wes nodded, "No problem, Blaine has just been going into a bunch of Kurt-coma's lately." David saw the every confused look on Kurt's face, "Kurt, basically when Blaine goes into a Kurt-coma he just thinks about you and kind of tunes us out."

"Wow….wow…." that was all Kurt could say. Blaine had really strong feelings for him and he didn't know what to think. Kurt started crying again, "W-w-what if h-h-h-e doesn't w-w-wake u-u-up?" Kurt hiccupped. Wes looked back and forth between Kurt and David, "I really don't know Kurt I really don't"

The nurse had a lot to do. She knew that she should have taken Blaine down to the medical center since she first saw the poor boy's condition, but she knew that boy was in love with him so she let him stay with the three boys telling them to keep a watchful eye on the boy.

The nurse opened Blaine's door and saw the horrible sight, Blaine had most likely woken up and then tried to get up, then realizing he was too weak he fell and hit his head, he was bleeding and she had to get him down to the medical center immediately.

The nurse had no help except a walkie-talkie she knew the other one was down stairs in her office; she would try using it hoping that Kurt would pick it up.

Kurt sat sniffling on the cot when he heard the voice, from a walkie-talkie. "Kurt pick up the walkie-talkie please." It was the nurse. Kurt pushed himself off the bed and picked up the walkie-talkie holding down the button where you talk "Yes?" the nurse said something that sounded like "thank god".

"Kurt please get up here I have Blaine and he needs to be taken down to the medical center." Kurt said he would be up there soon and he hurried out of the room.

When Kurt found Blaine and the nurse he couldn't believe his eyes, Blaine was covered in blood and was bleeding from the head, "Kurt we need to get Blaine down the medical center NOW." Kurt nodded and helped the nurse carry Blaine.

As they walked through the hallways, the boys stopped and stared. It was the first time that they had seen Blaine so _**weak.**_ A couple of the boys had offered to help carry Blaine, and the nurse and Kurt kindly accept.

At least five boys were carrying Blaine, Kurt walked beside all of them trying not to cry. Finally the center came into view. They gave Blaine off to the people who worked there and Kurt said he wanted to stay. The doctors told him no he would get in the way and told him to go to his dorm. Kurt walked away slowly and only said one word, "Help."

**AN: Well this only took me three hours, I really hope you guys enjoyed it don't worry Blaine will wake up just not for a while. Then the sad depression stuff will happen, like Blaine totally ignoring Kurt and yelling at him, just a bit of ideas. Reviews are love.**


	6. You're Alive

Love is a Funny Thing

Okay last chapter was by far my worst chapter that I have ever written but I liked it. Okay let's see if Blaine wakes up now.

Chapter 6- You're Alive

Kurt couldn't believe that the doctors had turned him away. He wanted to be with Blaine, he wanted to hold his hand and tell him everything would be okay, but the doctors had told him that he would get in the way that he would be a distraction, maybe that's what he is in Blaine's life, a distraction.

Kurt trudged up to Blaine and his dorm room and to his surprise Wes and David were there, they looked shocked to see him. "I thought you would be down with Blaine," Wes nodded in agreement with David's sentence. "They said I would be a distraction."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, _**oh no bad idea close them **_Blaine thought.__ The pain was too much for him to handle. Blaine tried to remember the last thing he did but all he remember was seeing Kurt's face above him.

Blaine was wondering. He was wondering where he was and he was wondering where Kurt was. Oh gosh Kurt….what if he hurt himself by wandering Dalton? Blaine pushed these thoughts out of his head and he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The doctor had a lot to do. He had to get the boy fixed before he lost too much blood and stich him up and two he had to make sure that boy never got in here.

That boy that the doctor had shunned away would have way too much of a distraction for all the doctors so he shunned him away, the boy gave a small groan and opened his eyes, "Well Blaine hello." Blaine groaned and turned away and allowed the doctor to push him down the hallway.

Kurt was in full freak out mode. He was pulling out all of his clothes and was . "Kurt calm down!" Wes tried to calm down the boy but it wasn't working, Wes phone beeped and he pulled it out, it was the text message of wonders.

Kurt ran as fast as he could down to the medical center. "Is he alive?" the doctor nodded and Kurt felt relieved, Blaine had survived, "Can I see him?" the doctor nodded, "Room 418" Kurt ran down the hallway and opened the door and there was Blaine.

Blaine was shocked when Kurt entered the room, "K-K-Kurt what are you doing here." Kurt rushed out a story about how he transferred to Dalton. "And then Wes and David showed me your thought book." Blaine stopped Kurt right there, "Whoa they showed you…" Kurt nodded and both of the boys blushed.

Blaine was happy Kurt was here, but then he remember all of his crushes and how badly they ended, "Kurt can you do me a favor?" Kurt nodded eagerly. "Get out and leave me alone.

**AN: Yay! Blaine's alive! But Blaine wants to hide his feelings for Kurt! Noooo Blaine! Oh wait I'm control of this story and trust me guy you do NOT want to miss the next chapter it's gonna be totally awesome!**


	7. You Heard Me

Love is a Funny Thing

Okay guys quick chapter before I see Harry Potter! This is the sad totally awesome chapter. Yay Blaine's awake but he's being a meanie head to Kurt poor Kurt.

Chapter 7- You Heard Me

Kurt stood there in silence, "What?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears, for a second they blushed about the thought book and now Blaine was acting funny. "You heard me Kurt get out of here and leave alone!" Kurt took a gulp and nodded, "Whatever you want Blaine."

Kurt walked out of the room to find Wes and David in the hallway of the medical center, as soon as they saw Kurt they looked at him….waiting for him to tell them the news….that Blaine had turned Kurt away.

Blaine was in his medical room alone….he wanted Kurt to be with him…..he wanted Kurt to kiss him and hold him and….._**No Blaine don't think like that**_. As soon as Blaine told Kurt to go away he knew that he had said the wrong thing but it was too late now.

Blaine started crying he didn't want to lose Kurt, so Blaine pushed a button on the side of the bed to call a nurse in the room. The nurse came quickly, "Yes?" "Could you get Kurt Hummel in here?" The nurse nodded and went to go fetch Kurt.

Kurt had finished telling the story to Wes and David and they looked shocked, "Wow….i can't believe it." Kurt couldn't believe it either. Kurt was about to start the long walk back up to his room when the nurse came out and said "Is one of you Kurt Hummel."

"I am Kurt Hummel." "Oh well Blaine would like to see you." Kurt didn't believe it, Blaine didn't want Kurt to see him he told him to go away, but he didn't want to tell the nurse that so he had no choice but to follow.

When Kurt entered in the room Blaine's face lighted up, "Kurt!" Kurt said nothing and turned his head. The nurse had left the room as soon as Kurt entered and now the two boys were alone. "Kurt I'm sorry." Kurt whipped his head around, "Sorry?"

"Yes Kurt I am so very sorry can you forgive me?" Kurt nodded his head yes and Blaine felt a wave a relief wash over him, "Kurt did you read my thought book like Wes and David said you did?" Kurt blushed and nodded yes, "Holy crap….." Kurt laughed, "It's okay I only read it front to back twice." Blaine blushed.

It was now two weeks since Blaine had been in the medical center and one week since Blaine and Kurt became Klaine. They are now a couple. A couple in the same dorm room but it's not like the Headmaster knew that they were dating.

Kurt entered the Klaine room as they liked to call and fell back on his bed. Dang Walbers was hard on his voice. Kurt heard the familiar sound of the door opening and smiled he ran to the door, "Blaine!" Kurt gave his boyfriend a hug and soon they were nose to nose. "Hi," Blaine said. Blaine was so close to Kurt. Kurt was so tempted to lean in to kiss him.

Kurt was shaking in Blaine's arms. They were an inch apart and were just staring at each other. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly and Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine was so badly. Kurt started to lean in and before he could kiss him the door opened.

**AN: Well was this chapter as totally awesome as you were expecting? Did you guys like the twist ending? Think they were going to kiss? Who do you think is going to walk in the door, Wes and David or the Headmaster? Wow why am I asking you guys all these questions? I'm sorry I did not mean to bombard you with questions but reviews are love. Remember- Reviews are love!**


	8. Fuck Off Kurt

Love is a Funny Thing

**Okay I'm back! I know I haven't updated in forever but it was because of finals and holiday shit and all that stuff. But anyway I have been working on this chapter for three weeks sooooo yeah. I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas cause I didn't. All I wanted for Christmas was Darren Criss… *sigh***

Chapter 8- Fuck off Kurt

The two boys instantly pulled apart. At the door were Wes and David and once they saw the two boys they started laughing. "Hahaha we scared you guys shitless!" Blaine sat there in shock. Wes and David did this on _**purpose.**_ "You two get the hell out of my dorm." Wes and David stopped laughing and stared at their friend. "Uh what Blaine?" "You two heard me get the hell out of my dorm!"

Kurt stood there in silence. He had never seen Blaine like this. He wondered what was going through his head but he decided not to get in the way of him. As soon as Wes and David left, Kurt spoke up, "Blaine what the _**fuck**_ is your problem today!" Blaine turned around to face him, "I don't know! I'm just so angry I'M IN A RAGE!" Kurt stood there. Blaine had yelled at him actually yelled at him and what Blaine said next shocked Kurt the most.

"You know what Kurt. Just fuck off. Get the _**fuck **_out of my life!" Kurt stumbled backwards, did Blaine really mean what he said? "Blaine you seriously can't mean that!" Blaine turned around and gave a glare to Kurt that send shivers down his spine, "I mean it. Fuck off Kurt Hummel."

It took exactly two minutes for Kurt to gather his things and leave the dorm room. Kurt didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to the Headmaster that would involve telling him he and Blaine had a relationship with each other. He couldn't go back inside the dorm to get his favorite hat he left behind. Kurt didn't know where to go, so Kurt sat at the bottom step. Alone, hoping someone would come and find him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Blaine took some heavy breathes and suddenly the horror of what he had just done came down upon him. He had yelled at Kurt. He told him to fuck off. Of course Blaine didn't want Kurt leave he wanted Kurt to stay. He knew he had to make Kurt stay somehow. Blaine looked around the room and saw Kurt's favorite hat on his bed. He decided to take a chance, hoping that Kurt would forgive him.

It had been exactly ten minutes since Blaine had told Kurt to get out of his life and Kurt couldn't have felt more miserable. He sighed and began to stand up, "Kurt wait don't leave!" Kurt whipped around and there was Blaine standing with Kurt's favorite hat in his hand, "Don't go please!" Blaine handed the hat to Kurt. Kurt slammed it down to the floor. It was time to make a stand for himself and he was going to do it.

"You think that after ALL you said to me you can just make it all up with a hat?" "Well yeah I was hoping because I knew that this was your favorite hat and all…" "Blaine do me a huge favor and shut the _**fuck**_ up. I am tired of your mixed signals! I am tired of waiting for you fucking kiss me already! I am just tired of you Blaine! You shunned me away and if you think that I am going to come running back to you because of a hat you are fucking wrong!" Kurt walked away leaving a shocked Blaine standing at the bottom of the steps.

Kurt knew exactly where he was going: To Wes and David's room. He didn't care that the Headmaster didn't know about the change. He just cared about getting there. Wes and David's room was on the west side of campus while Blaine's was on the east side. While walking Kurt re-thought about what just happened. He knew he did the right thing, he knew that Blaine was trying to get him back with a god damn hat.

Wes and David were exactly 5 minutes and 22 seconds into Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, when they heard a knock on their door. David being the polite one went to open the door, "Hey, uhhh Wes pause the movie." Wes did what he was told and David entered the room with Kurt and his suitcase.

"Kurt what in the name of the Lord are you doing here? Shouldn't you I don't know be fucking Blaine or something." Kurt nodded his head no, "Well I have a really long story to tell you…."

X-X-X-X-X-

Back at the bottom of the step Blaine was still in shocked, Kurt wanted him to kiss him? Now Blaine was super confused but at the same time sad. He had pushed Kurt away and tried to make up to him with a fucking hat! Blaine picked the hat off of the floor. Blaine remembers this hat, it was the hat he wore on their first date together and Blaine remembered it perfectly.

_**It is a beautiful night, and as Blaine strolls up to Kurt's house he couldn't be more nervous. He was meeting Kurt's father for the first time and he was pretty nervous. Blaine walked up the steps to the house and before he rang the doorbell he looked down at his outfit. Black V-neck and blue skinny jeans. He figured the outfit would be to Kurt's fashion approval. He took one big deep breathe and rang the doorbell. A tall teenage boy answered the door. It was Finn Kurt's step-brother. As soon as Finn saw Blaine he smiled, "Hey Blaine, come on in!" Blaine stepped into the simple little house and smiled. Sure it was twenty times smaller than his but it was perfect.**_

_** "Hey Mom, Burt Blaine's here!" Blaine hears footsteps down the hallway and immediately stands up straight and puts on a smile. Kurt's dad and Finn's mom enter the room. Finn's mom is very polite telling Blaine all the nice things he has said about him. Burt yells, "Kurt your date is here." A voice so beautiful carries back downstairs, "Um I need like ten more minutes." Ten minutes, oh fuck this can lead to awkward talk. "Blaine I would like to talk to you sit down." Blaine gulps nods and heads toward the couch.**_

_** "Now you really like my son?" Blaine nods, "Yes sir." Burt laughs, "Don't call me sir call me Burt." Blaine nods, "Yes Burt I really care about Kurt." Burt nods, "Well listen you hurt him I am gonna have to kick your ass which according to Kurt is very nice and he enjoys looking at it." "Dad!" Blaine turns around and there Kurt is wearing the exact same outfit as Blaine except he is wearing a black hat. Burt laughs, "Sorry son, but I was going to have to tell him SOME time, because according to you he's well let's see gorgeous, smart….shall I care on?" Kurt nods his head no, "But did you really have to start with his ass?" Burt laughs, "Yupp cause it would torment you the most." Kurt blushes and Blaine leads him out to his car. "Nice outfit." Kurt laughs, "I know!" Blaine opens the car door, but before he shuts it he asks, "Do you really like looking at my ass?" The blush from Kurt is Blaine's answer.**_

Blaine takes a step back. He knew that if he wanted Kurt to stay he was going to have to apologize hard and probably even beg. Blaine runs back into his room and grabs a tiny box that was supposed to be their one week anniversary present. Blaine then makes a beeline for Wes and David's room.

X-X-X-X-X

"Wait so he tried apologizing to you with a fucking hat?" Kurt nodded and Wes burst out laughing, "That is very lame." Kurt had just finished telling Wes and David the story about Blaine and he couldn't feel better as a matter of fact Kurt was laughing with them. "Yeah and then I turned around and came here." Wes high-fived him, "That is awesome!"

David sat in silence. It was funny to him, giving someone he had hurt something back to them that has sentimental value was Blaine's way of apologizing. When Blaine broke David's video game system he gave him a copy of the first video game they played together, "Kurt did the hat have any sentimental value to you or him at all?" Wes stopped laughing, "Ah shit Blaine's way of apologizing." Kurt looked confused but answered David's question, "Well yeah I mean that was the hat I wore on our first date together and I left it in the room because I forgot about it." "Ah shit! This fucking sucks! Goddammit!" Kurt was confused, but suddenly out of nowhere Blaine came bursting through the door.

Blaine breathed heavily, "Kurt please just listen to me for five fucking seconds!" Kurt nodded his head no, "I don't want to listen to you at all!" Blaine sat up straighter, "Well fucking fine but take this," Blaine chucked a tiny box at him, "What this for?" Kurt asked with a look of confusion on his face "It was supposed to be our first week anniversary present from me to you but since we are broken up here you go." Blaine stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's in the box?" Kurt opened the box and gasped. It was a pin with a music note on it and in the box was a note….

_**Dearest Kurt,**_

_** Happy one week anniversary! We made it one week! Well I got this music note for to symbolize something. In case you are being slow (which I wouldn't mind cause it's fucking adorable) it symbolize MUSIC! Duh! Did you think I was going to make something complicated out of it? I wouldn't do that Kurt! Well I'm writing this to tell you one thing and I can't wait to see you face when you read it: Kurt I fucking LOVE you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. And I wanted to let you know that you make me feel like the happiest guy alive whenever I'm with you. Kurt you are amazing and I love you I just wanted to make sure you knew that.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blaine**_

_**P.S. Did I tell that I fucking LOVE you? Oh yeah I did.**_

Kurt stood there in shock. Blaine loved him and he shunned him away and he regretted it. If he had only listened to Blaine for five FUCKING second he'd be here and they would cuddling and making out! "What have I fucking done!" Kurt ran the room in a hurry leaving Wes and David in confusion, "What is his fucking problem?"

**AN: Ta-da! Eighth chapter done! Ugh I should get started on the next one right away. Oh and for the person who catches the little AVPS thing I put at the beginning then you are .awesome.**

**Really you guys are amazing. This story has really been a roller coaster on what I should put in the next chapter and what not.**

**But anyway the sad news is no glee until FEBUARY! Ahhh I won't live, but on the bright side according to rumors Blaine is finally going to confess his love to Kurt! But where well drum roll please…..he's going to do it at…a GAP STORE!**

**I cracked up laughing because I think that Kurt would hate Gap because I know that I hate Gap because I hate their clothes but anyway that's something my friend texting me and it made me smile**

**For all of you people who are missing glee here is what you do: You make up FanFiction's about Kurt and Blaine together and all the fluff shit. I like angst cause it makes me think of Wizard Angst again to people who know what Wizard Angst is you are again .awesome.**

**Oh anyway what should happen in my next chapter. Should Blaine get made at Kurt or accept his apologize I'm running out of ideas…..shit!**

**Well anyway this author's note is really long so one more thing! To everyone who has read my story and reviewed and to those who have just read my story know this**

**You guys are totally awesome! You guys deserve a red vine! And a giant Hersey's chocolate bar! And squirt oh wait nobody but Harry Potter likes that shit. And to those who don't know what the hell I am talking about go to youtube type in a very potter musical watch it. Shit your pants laughing. Then type in a very potter sequel. And then shit your pants more because you are laughing so hard.**

**Okay I am going to stop now. Bye Klaine fans you guys are totally fucking awesome!**


	9. You Kissed Me

Love is a Funny Thing

Okay guys this is it! The very last chapter of this story! I am going to try to make it as long as I can! HOLY SHIT I'VE FORGOTTEN TO DO A DISCLAMIER FOR EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own glee or any of its characters. I do not own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss…yet.**

Chapter Nine- You Kissed Me

Okay Blaine didn't really leave Wes and David's room. He stood outside their door listening for any signs that Kurt may have read his note and understood everything. Blaine heard a gasp from inside the room. _**Kurt must have opened the box**_, Blaine thought to himself. Blaine just prayed that he would have read the note. After five minutes and still no noise Blaine had decided to go back to his dorm room.

Halfway back to his dorm room, Blaine heard three voices behind him calling his name. Blaine turned around to see Wes, David and Kurt running after him and Kurt was wearing his pin and carrying the note and running as if his life depended on it.

Blaine stood patiently as he waited for his friends and his ex-boyfriend to catch up. When the finally did Blaine spoke to Kurt, "You're wearing the pin." Kurt nodded and panted for he was out of breath. When Kurt finally got his voice back he spoke, "Yes Blaine I am wearing the pin you got me for our one week anniversary." Blaine just stood there like a statue.

After standing together in a circle for five awkward minutes, Kurt finally got the courage to speak up, "Blaine I am so fucking sorry! I fucked up and I fucked up bad, please just forgive me." Blaine stared at Kurt and Kurt stared back, "Kurt I am fucking sorry but I can't do this." Kurt gasped and bit his lip and carefully took off his pin, "Well here you can have this fucking pin!" Kurt threw the pin down at his feet and Blaine watched as Kurt walked away and Blaine also watched Kurt walk out of his life.

Wes, David and Blaine stood there in shock, complete shock. "Um, what the FUCK just happened!" Blaine just looked at his friends and took off running before anyone could him crying.

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt walked with pride, but he also walked with a pain in his chest. Blaine had turned him away and Kurt had just fucking apologized using the word _**fuck **_and Kurt hardly cursed. When Kurt finally got back to Wes and David's room he waited outside the door for them to arrive. While he waited Kurt thought back to the time were Blaine told him a secret.

_**"Tell me a secret." It was a Friday night and Kurt and Blaine were snuggling together at Dalton. Blaine looked shocked when Kurt asked the question, "W-w-what?" Kurt snuggled in closer and giggled, "Tell me a secret!" Blaine nodded his head no. Kurt softly said, "Okay," and said nothing. After the boys sat in silence for a while, Blaine gave in. "Fine Kurt Hummel I will tell you a secret." Kurt gasped and snuggled in closer and listened.**_

_** "You know how whenever you are talking and I always get 'distracted'?" Kurt nodded his head yes and Blaine continued, "Well I am going to tell you what I get distracted by." Kurt gasped and snuggled in closer and said, "Oh goody!" Blaine laughed, "You are so fucking adorable!" Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled.**_

_** "Well tell me what you get distracted by!" Blaine zapped out of his Kurt-coma and said, "Oh I was distracted." Kurt looked up at Blaine, "By what?" Blaine wasn't going to tell Kurt, but when he saw Kurt he gave, "Ugh, fine I always get distracted by….you." Kurt gasped, "Why me?" Now Blaine gasped.**_

_** "Why I am distracted by you Kurt is because you are so fucking adorable and so fucking funny and so fucking gorgeous and I just can't believe that you are mine. You are all fucking mine!" Kurt giggled, "Yes I am all yours." Blaine hugged Kurt and Kurt hugged Blaine. When they pulled apart Blaine was still holding on to Kurt and he pulled him close. They were inches apart from each other.**_

_** "Your eyes are gorgeous Kurt." With Kurt this close to Blaine, the butterflies in Blaine's stomach were flying rapidly. Kurt blushed and then giggled. Blaine started to lean in when the door opened and there were Wes and David.**_

_** "Ah shit David he was just about to start making out with Kurt I told you to wait two more seconds!" Wes stood there disappointed that they starting making out yet. Blaine spoke, "How long were you guys outside the door?" David laughed, "Long enough to hear, 'you are so fucking adorable Kurt!'" Blaine blushed, "Ah shit you guys get out of here!" Wes and David started laughing and left the room…**_

Kurt stumbled backwards and David caught him, "Whoa Kurt you okay." Kurt nodded, "Yeah just a bit dizzy." Wes piped up from behind David, "We made sure the Headmaster knows about the change of rooms." Kurt nodded and Wes and David took him inside the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blaine slowly picked the pin off the ground. Wes and David left as soon as Kurt had leaving Blaine alone in the hallway. Blaine sighed and made his way back to his dorm room. The walk took ten minutes so while he walked Blaine took the time to think of a memory. The memory of how he told Kurt about his parents.

_**"So when do I get to meet your parents?" Blaine dropped his book in surprise, "M-m-my parents?" Kurt nodded, "Yes your parents the people who gave birth to you and all of that shit." Blaine started to stutter, "C-c-can I t-t-talk to y-y-you privately?" Kurt nodded and Blaine took Kurt away to an empty supply closet.**_

_** "Kurt I'm sorry you can't meet my parents." Kurt stomped his foot in frustration, "Why?" Blaine wasn't going to tell Kurt about his parents. No it would be too painful. "Because Kurt!" Kurt was determined to get an answer out of him, "Blaine please just tell me." Blaine stood there and decided to tell him, "Kurt my parents. They don't accept me being gay. They said that if I ever brought a boy home and called him my 'boyfriend' my dad would take him outside and shoot him." Kurt gasped in shock. "Blaine I had no idea! What else have they done to you? Have they beaten you?" Blaine nodded for he didn't want to say yes out loud.**_

_** "Blaine I am so sorry!" Kurt bursted out crying, Blaine came over to him and took him in his arms, "They sent me to Dalton. The bullies, well they were made up. I was homeschooled my entire life. My parents are the bullies who beat me every night I am home." Kurt shook and Blaine told him more, "I got so depressed I cut myself." Blaine showed him his arms with cuts all over it.**_

_** Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and kissed every single one of them, "There all better now. All better." Kurt was still shaky. Blaine grabbed him, "Kurt this is why you can't meet my parents. They will hurt you and I can't stand to see you hurt." Images of Kurt hurt came into Blaine's mind and he did his best to shove them out of his head.**_

Blaine unlocked his room and threw himself on the bed crying. He didn't care. No one was there to see him or to care. After five minutes of crying Blaine pushed himself off of the bed and made his way down to Warbler practice. Warbler practice! Blaine would see Kurt there and he didn't want to see him, after all he had just rejected him. Blaine sighed, the Warblers need him and he slowly made his way down to the practice.

X-X-X-X-X

Wes and David were very worried about their two friends, "They need to make up. It's obvious they are in love with each other," David said with worry in his voice. Wes nodded, "We need to get them alone in a room so they can make up." David liked this idea, "After Warbler practice! They are always the last two out of the room we are the second to last two to leave we just lock the door behind us!" Wes gave his friend a hug, "David you are a fucking genius!"

Kurt could hear Wes and David in the other room talking in hushed tones. Kurt sat on the bed re-reading the note over and over again. Kurt sighed and put the note down and lied down on the bed. He need some sleep. Kurt started dreaming about someone.

_**Kurt looked around the room and in surprise found Blaine, "Blaine you are here!" Blaine nodded and ran to Kurt with the biggest smile on his face, "Yeah I'm here you dumbass!" Kurt stopped, "Am I really a dumbass?" Blaine laughed, "I don't know but if you are then you are MY dumbass!" **_

_** Kurt laughed and noticed how close he was to Blaine. Kurt was shaking all over and Blaine grabbed on to him so he could stand up straight. Blaine did the craziest thing ever he kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed back and Blaine cupped his cheek. **_This is how boys' lips taste like_** Kurt thought. Blaine's lips taste like sugar cookies.**_

_** Blaine kissed Kurt harder and Kurt kissed back. Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall and pulled away and he kissed Kurt's neck. Blaine kept on saying his name, "Kurt," Blaine said. "Blaine," Kurt moaned. Then suddenly the voice changed to Wes and David's.**_

When Kurt woke up Wes and David were standing over him saying something about heading to practice. Kurt nodded, got up and left the room. On the way to Warbler's practice Kurt kept thinking about his dream. Blaine had kissed him in his dream and he was sad about one thing. It was a dream it would never happen.

X-X-X-X

Blaine arrived to the practice ten minutes early. Blaine sat down on a chair and before he knew it he was asleep.

_**Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. It was pouring rain outside, but neither of the boys cared. Blaine felt the cool rain on his face and Kurt's soft pink lips against his. Then Blaine did something he had never done before, he bit Kurt's lower lip.**_

_** Kurt moaned and Blaine pulled away, "Did I hurt you?" Kurt nodded and whispered, "Do it again." Blaine smiled and gladly went in for another kiss. Kurt took action and bit Blaine's low lip and he moaned softly. Kurt giggled then suddenly a voice rang out.**_

_** "Get a room fags!" Blaine turned and there was Karfosky standing there. Kurt ran up to him, "What Karfosky? Jealous that I chose Blaine over you?" Karfosky stood there and pushed Kurt into the street. Blaine called out Kurt's name as soon as the truck made impact with Kurt's body…**_

Blaine woke up with a start and all the Warblers were staring at him. Kurt spoke, "Why did you say my name?" Blaine was surprised did he really say Kurt's name out loud. He thought he only said it in his dream. "Um I was having a dream I guess." Wes coughed, "Now if we could get back to our practice now that Mr. Sleepybut is awake….." Blaine blocked Wes out for the rest of the lesson and all he could hear was Kurt's voice saying soft and sweet _**"Do it again."**_

X-X-X-X

Kurt enter the practice room to a sight. Blaine was asleep on a chair and have the Warbler's where around him just staring at him trying to make out what he was mumbling in his sleep.

Wes stood up on the desk, "If we could get started with practice." No one paid attention to Wes. Wes took a deep breath and yelled, "Everyone sit your asses down NOW!" Everyone did what they were told. Kurt looked around for a seat, but there was only one left, right next to Blaine. Half-way through Wes's lesson on scales Kurt heard Blaine mumbled his name. Then all of a sudden the room was filled with a voice saying, "Kurt NO!"

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise and so did the Warblers. Blaine awoke and Kurt spoke up, "Why did you say my name?" Blaine just looked at him. "Now if we can get back to practice now that Mr. Sleepybut is awake."

X-X-X-X

Blaine took his time getting his stuff packed up after Warbler's practice he wanted to make sure that Kurt had left before he did. He said Kurt's name during practice. In his sleep he was so god damn fucking stupid! He threw his backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the door. As soon as Blaine started walking he saw Kurt come out of the storage room. The two boys just stared at each other.

Blaine went to open the door but it was locked. No this could NOT be happening. Kurt walked up to Blaine and tried the door, "Shit!" Blaine banged on the door, "Help!" Wes and David appeared at the door.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God you guys are here." Wes spoke, "We are not letting you two out until you apologize! You guys are in love with each other! Now fucking apologize or I won't let you out of this room!"

X-X-X-X

Kurt shook his head. He was not apologizing to Blaine he should be apologizing to him. Blaine shouted, "Not funny!" But Wes and David laughed anyway. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, "Kurt I am so fucking god damn sorry. I was a stupid fucking dumbass who shouldn't have said any of that Kurt. I know you probably won't want me back in your life, but that is fine just know that I am fucking so-"Blaine's speech was interrupted by Kurt's soft lips pressing up against his. Kurt pulled away. "You kissed me." Kurt nodded.

Kurt spoke, "Blaine I was being a god damn fucking dumbass and I too am I sorry Blaine I need you in my life it just wouldn't be the same without you there. Please just st-"This time Kurt's speech was interrupted by Blaine's lips pressing up against his. Blaine left them there for ten seconds.

When they pulled away the saw the Warbler's standing there laughing. Blaine mumbled, "Ah shit." Under his breath, Wes said, "FINALLY! THANK THE LORD OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED THEY HAVE KISSED EACH OTHER!" Kurt giggled. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Kurt would you be my boyfriend?" Kurt nodded eagerly and Blaine kissed him and Kurt kissed back and when the pulled apart they both knew that they were going to remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

**AN: Well that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all!**


End file.
